


Pushups

by happywitch416



Series: The Tethras Hawkes [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Just silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: The Tethras Hawkes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758550
Kudos: 10





	Pushups

Varric had picked the most interesting bit of floor but the repetition had soon filled him with disgusted tedium. The door opened and a moment later a riot of curls entered his vision from under his right elbow 

He held himself above her. ”Menace.”

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Rose grinned. 

He shook his head, resuming his count, and peppering her nose with a kiss with each downward movement. “There are other places to watch from.”

Fingers trailed gently up his arm, across his shoulder to slowly move up his neck. “But this is the best view.” She purred.

Varric shook his head. “I’m just a pretty decoration.” 

“Well, a girl could do worse.” She leaned up as he straightened his elbows catching his lips with a graze of teeth before softly trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck as his arms shook. She popped back up her face level with his. “I just came in to tell you I was heading out to see that new book merchant. The dockmaster finally cleared them.” She caught his lips for another teasing kiss before smiling brightly. “Don’t forget about me.” She said with a wink before she slid back out from underneath him. 

He watched her sway out the door, following the curve of her hip. “Menace.” He stared at the floor a moment trying to remember what number he was at before cursing with a laugh and getting up. 


End file.
